ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman AmICoolYet
Ultraman AmICoolYet is a 420th Generation Ultra and the son of Ultraman Rosso. He's the raddest Ultra around. Appearance AmICoolYet generally resembles photoshopped monstrocities, whether they be old designs Cdr decided to reuse for this parody or newly created ones. History Origins Rosso and Ultrawoman OnlyExistsToExplainAmICoolYet'sExistence had a kid, which was AmICoolYet. Series AmiCoolYet lost his elemental powers and original form while fighting 800 Imperalizers and 4 Deathfacers, so he went to visit Ultraman Hikari, who built him a highly avdanced Riser capable of scanning limitless capsules at once, allowing AmIColYet to easily and cheaply gain very powerful forms. The Super Epic Crossover Movie 8: Revenge of Big Bad Belial Man Later, he joined the rest of the Ultra Brothers, Ultimate Force Zero, and Kaiju Together (Godzary Stu, King Kong, Mothra, Gamera, Gomora, and Cloverfield) to defeat the evil and ridiculously powerful Skull Thunder Pedanium King Burning Strong MagaMaga-Arch Arch Armoured Kaizer Belial Atrocious Chimeraberyudora Gomora Killer Zetton Galactron Bemstra Bemzeed Gomorant Darkness Darkness Dankness Bone. Joining the Parody Garrison Eventually AmICoolYet got bored of fighting evil in his own universe and branched out into the multiverse, where he encountered members of the Parody Garrison, specifically Ultoomoon Ploosmo, Ultraman Jjordas, Ultimate Dyna, and none other than OrbGeed. Impressed by his abilities (mostly not knowing any better), they convinced AmICoolYet to go back with them and join the Parody Garrison. Needless to say, the recruitment officers, interviewer, and Parody Garrison higher ups found his name amusing, but quickly found it all too fitting for the relatively younger Ultra, who was constantly seeking approval from others and showing off during missions. He also enjoyed calling out his attacks, nothing new by Parody Ultra standards, but this grated quickly due to how long his attack names were. Even Shining Shining Zero couldn't help but find it annoying. Forms - Finale Super Ultimate Shining Reube Saga Infinity Legend Trinity= Finale Super Ultimate Shining Reube Saga Infinity Legend Trinity AmICoolYet's Super Duper Ultimate form, gained by combining all his capsules with the Giga Super Duperizer. Abilities *Finale Super Ultimate Shining Reube Saga Infinity Legend Trinitium Beam: A beam exactly 10000000000 times stronger than the Orb Supreme Calibur and King Shot combined. }} - Neo Trinity Fusion Rise Up Forms= Forms in which AmICoolYet uses his specialsnowflake modified Riser to access fusion forms surpassing those of Ultraman Orb and Geed, because he's just that cool. - Underwhelming Trinity= Underwhelming Trinity AmICoolYet's strength form. After watching Ultraman Legacy's series, which is a TV show in his universe, AmICoolYet attempted to recreate his Heisei Trinity form from Rise of the Dark Cross 2, combining the power of Ultraman Gaia, Dyna, and Tiga. The results were....less than what he had hoped for. Abilities *Zepellgent Photon Surpeme Trinitum Ray: AmICoolYet's beam in this form, which is 800 timers stronger than Legacy Heisei Trinity's Trinitium Beam. Notes *I'm sorry Big *This is an actual Heisei Trinity design I attempted. **Now you know why I requested Cbeard make the design. - Mugen Slugger Zepellion= Mugen Slugger Zepellion AmICoolYet's speed form which combines the assets of Ultraman Geed Mugen Crosser, Ultraman Zero Luna-Miracle, and Ultraman Tiga Sky Type. Abilities *Miracle Double Twin Sword Neo: In this form, AmICoolYet wields a dual-sided blade which can cut through enemies at super dupery speeds. *Speeeeeddd: He's faster than Sonic and Flash combined. *Mugemerion Ray: His beam in this form. *Sluggers: Like Orb's Sluggers because ripping off Orb should be something you all expect from this, AmICoolYet has irremovable Sluggers in this form which can shoot energy projections of themselves to slash through enemies. *Armor: Unlike Geed Mugen Crosser, AmICoolYet has armor on both sides which ruins his design protects him from really strong attacks. - Supreme Dynamite Emerium= Supreme Dynamite Emerium AmICoolYet's super strength form which combines the assets of Ultraman Gaia Supreme, Ultraman Taro, and Ultraman Zero. Abilities *Supreme Emerium Dynamite: An Ultra Dynamite attack stronger than every nuclear missile on Earth which is green like Emerium. *Wide Stoton Shot Ray: His beam in this form which is 3000 times stronger than the Cosmo Miracle Ray. *Super Strength: AmICoolYet is so strong he can lift and throw planets like a beachball. Isn't that so cool and not ridiculous at all? *Generic Fire Guy Abilities: Yes. - Guillotine Duplicative Slugger= Guillotine Duplicative Slugger AmICoolYet's slicing form, which combines the assets of Ultraman Legacy, Ultraman Ace, and Ultraman Orb Slugger Ace. Abilities *Big Slugger: He has a big Slugger he uses for slicing. *Ultra Guillotine Ripoff: Yes. *Piling on Past Ultra Powers: AmICoolYet can access Legacy's LD forms in this form. *Legatalligium Ray Beam: His beam in this form. Fired from the big Slugger for absolutely no reason. - Emergium Slugger Slash= Emergium Slugger Slash AmICoolYet's Slugger form which combines the assets of Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger, and Ultraseven. Abilities *Slllugggerrrsss *Widest Shot: The widest of shots. It is stronger than every Wide Shot that ever Wide Shotted. *Super ESP Powers *50th Anniversary Powers: AmICoolYet can tap into the serious plot upgrade given to Emerium Slugger when it was Seven's birthday to become stronger than what is meant to be his own Ultimate form for some reason. - Mebium Especially Cross Brave= Mebium Especially Cross Brave AmICoolYet's beeeeeemsssss form which combines the assets of Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Orb Mebium Especially, and Ultraman Ginga. Abilities *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmzzzzz *Crystal stuff *Swords *SUPER FRIENDSHIP BEAM THAT'S TOTALLY JUST AN OP GINGA ESPECIALLY: Yes. }} - Fan-Submitted Forms= }} }} Trivia * This character is clearly intended to be a parody of a certain page on the main wiki (currently deleted and its creator banned) in many ways: ** His name is derived from the creator of said character trying to make them (and their name) "cool" when in actuality they come across as try-hardish and overcomplicated. ** Speaking of overcomplicated, this page is at its core meant to parody a whole new level of unoriginal its source material created. What I have coined the "clusterfuck OrbGeed". Essentially an OrbGeed, but every single one of the forms have more components than necessary, sometimes to the point where its absolutely ludicrous. This seems to lead to crowded, busy, and generally unpleasant to look at designs which I tried to replicate here with the "Newguy" form, itself a parody of how newer users are always clamoring to copy the latest Ultra series (especially Geed, as shown by him being the main component of the design,) and the use of several abandoned character designs of mine that went unused for one reason or another: *** Underwhelming Trinity's design comes from an attempt at creating a Legacy Heisei Trinity design that ultimately went very poorly. *** Mugen Slugger Zepellion's design comes from an attempt at redesigning Geed Mugen Crosser so that the armor is present on both sides. The large blade made things problematic and I tried to "fix" it by adding the sword from another image of the form to create the illusion of a dual-sided blade. **** The second blade doesn't even point out in a way that makes sense. *** Both Supreme Dynamite Emerium and Guillotine Duplicative Slugger find their origins as forms intended for Ultraman Legacy, that were ultimately scrapped for one reason or another, though mainly lack of ideas. **** The first was made on the basic idea of me feeling compelled to make a Legacy form which used Gaia Supreme as its base. This itch was eventually scratched by Legacy Storm, and this design went unused entirely. If memory serves, the original idea was for it to be some kind of strength form. Additionally it was made in my earlier days of photo-editing so doesn't look too great compared to my modern efforts or even the design of Legacy's normal form. **** The second was a simple edit of....an edit...a suit version of Orb Slugger Ace I intended to, after adding some of Legacy's features onto it, use as a Legacy form. It was ultimately scrapped due to utter lack of ideas for what to do with it or what advantage it would even bring for Legacy minus the large blade. *** Emerium Slugger Slash and Mebium Especially Cross Brave are both rather embarrassing attempts at translating Orb forms into forms for one of their components, in these cases Emerium Slugger into a Zero form and Mebium Especially into a Mebius form. Both would have been worked into the Legacy of Ultra Continuity versions of the characters had the designs not turned out so unsatisfactory. The first design is the unfortunate result of a lack of good images of Orb Emerium Slugger to use available to me at the time, while the second is just my own incompetence. Unsatisfied with any attempt I could make at fitting Mebius's color timer over Orb's, I tried editing on Mebius's entire chest to frankly terrible results. The worst part is the Mebius head doesn't look to bad. **** Also Cbeard later did a much better "Emerium Slugger as a Zero form" for Ultraman Zero Alter. ** The backstory of this character is summarized mockery of the backstory of its source material, pointing out its many flaws: *** The introduction of an original female Ultra character simply for the sake of being the protagonist's parent with, as of now, very little identity besides that, hence the name "Ultrawoman OnlyExistsToExplainAmICoolYet'sExistence" *** The general "kiddo" trend, this time doing it with Rosso because....new Ultras. *** An absolutely ridiculously overpowered villain Kaiju that is somehow meant to be taken seriously despite all evidence to the contrary and comes across as the kind of thing Kit or I would submit for K Fokooy Day as a joke, here more exaggerated because parody. *** A certain cringe-inducing name for a Kaiju team no self-respecting Kaiju would ever want to be a part of. *** A redundant and ultimately very plot-convienent Godzilla variant which is highly intelligent, creates weapons, and can use a godamn Riser. Here it's gone into less specificity because Ultraman Godzilla already exists and is unironically better. **** Also this character makes Flurr's Godzilla look like a completely serious character. *** Ludicrous amounts of Kaiju opponents, which although I had already made fun of on the page for the Shining Shining Zero continuity Galactrons, couldn't help but throwing in a slight at here. *** The obvious attempt at trying to make an Avengers-style "super epic crossover". ** Like all my parodies based on other users or their creations, this one is of course an immediate annoyance to the majority of Parody Garrison members he encounters, as displayed in his history section, even to the point where my original redundant parody Ultra finds his stupid attack names irritating. *** The source material isn't much better about stupidly long attack names. ** The fan-submitted form sections is a reference to another ability this parody's source material has and how there are no submissions under that section because the creator of that page hasn't figured out how to post a comment labeled a submission thread. ** This trivia section is longer than AmICoolYet's actual backstory. Category:Parody Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:OrbGeeds Category:Don't make pages like these Category:Kiddos Category:OP Characters Category:"Son of" Characters